


Forever and Always: A Mavin Smut - Wattpad

by MavinVenom



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom





	Forever and Always: A Mavin Smut - Wattpad

Gavin's POV: 

Michael was recording this week's rage quit. I was leaned back in my chair watching him scream obscenities at his Xbox. I stopped the recording half way in. 

"What the fuck Gavin?" He screamed at me. 

"Why don't we get out of here?" I got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around his neck. Michael turned his chair around and pushed me to the ground. He sat on my stomach and began to kiss me. 

"You guys-" I heard Burnie say, "uhh, wanna be on the podcast?" Michael got up off of me and wiped his mouth. 

"We'll be there in a few." He said with a smile and pushed Burnie out. Burnie threw his hands up in mock surrender and backed away. 

"Wanna continue or wait 'til after the podcast?" Michael asked with a half-smile. 

"After," I said getting up and kissing him lightly. 

•DURING THE PODCAST• 

"So I walked in on Michael and Gavin today," Burnie segwayed. 

"Don't you fucking dare," Michael said in his threatening tone. 

"I caught them making out," Burnie said quickly. 

"Mavin!!! Ohhh!!!" Said the rest of the podcast crew. Lindsay looked through the dividing window at Michael. 

"And we'll end this off here!" I yelled too loudly. I stormed out of the room and into the achievement hunter office. I fell on the couch and started bawling. 

"Trying to record here Gav!" Said Geoff. 

"Gav? You alright?" Jack asked getting up. Michael walked in the room and say at my feet. 

"Leave" he demanded to Jack and Geoff. They shared questioning looks but left. I sat up and hugged Michael. 

"I'm so sorry," he said, kissing me lightly. 

" 's fine" I said against his chest. Burnie walked into the room. 

"Fuck off," Michael said, standing up. I pulled him back down to me. 

"Listen, I'm sorry guys. We can re-record the podcast if you want." His eyes were red, he must've been crying too. 

"Can we sort this shit out first? Please?" Michael asked. 

"Of course," Burnie replied. With that, he turned on his heel and left the room. Lindsay then opened the door and slammed it shut. 

"How could you?! You cheating whore!!" She slapped Michael's cheek. 

"We're through!" She flung the door open and stormed out. Michael started to cry. I had never seen him cry before. 

"It's okay Mi-cool," I rested my chin on his head. 

•AT HOME• 

I stayed a little later than I usually did working on some Let's Plays. Geoff sent me a text saying he told Griffon about today's happenings. They told Millie to be nicer to me than she usually is, which is almost impossible. As I pulled up to the house I saw a little blonde head peek out from behind the door. Millie ran up to me and hugged me. She looked at me with her big blue eyes and said, "I'm sorry about your bad day. Daddy and I made you cookies!" She took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen. I dropped my stuff on the ground and picked Millie up. She kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck. With my free hand I picked up a cookie and ate it. Geoff took out his phone and took a few pictures. 

"Time for bed Millie" Griffon said as she took Millie from me. 

"Can Gavin read me a story?" Millie asked. 

"No honey," Griffon replied,"Gavin needs to shower and go to sleep, just like you!" Griffon turned her back to go tuck Millie in. 

"So what are you gonna do?" Geoff asked as he wrapped his arm around my neck. 

"Dunno man," I replied, "might move in with Michael." Geoff looked sad at that comment. 

"Millie will really miss you." He patted my back and turned away. 

"Just think about everything," he concluded before he went off to bed. That man can be a loving father and a drunk catastrophe at the same time. 

I took a day off from work to consider everything. I decided to move in with Michael. I didn't want Millie growing up me. I'm a walking time bomb. 

I was up all night talking to Michael. We had talked about moving in together before. This time it was for real. When Griffon woke up in the morning she made me a cup of coffee. 

"Any idea of what you're gonna do yet?" She asked, sipping her coffee. 

"I'm moving in with Michael." I said to her. She put her hand over her mouth and came to hug me. I was holding her when Geoff walked in. 

"Moving in with Michael?" He asked. 

"Yep." I said shortly. Griffon pulled away from me. 

She turned to Geoff, "How do we tell Millee?" With perfect timing, Millee came into the kitchen. 

"You don't have to." She came up and hugged me. 

"Can you do one thing for me?" Millee asked. 

"Anything for you," I said, ruffling her light hair. 

"We've been working on projects at school about people we admire most. And I did my report on you. They want us to bring them in if we can. So could you come in to my class and be there?" 

She breathed in a lungful of air. 

"Of course," I picked her up and kissed her cheek. 

"See you Friday!" She then ran off and went to get dressed. 

"I'll help you get packed up," Griffon offered. She went into her office and got an armful of boxes. 

"It just some clothes and an Xbox," I said to her. 

"Gotta be prepared though," she said with a wink. 

AFTER MOVING IN WITH MICHAEL 

"Everything's so perfect." I said resting my head on Michael's chest. 

"Remember the day of the podcast?" I cheekily asked Michael.

OH LOOK SMUT

 

"Wanna continue?" He asked. Michael pushed me down on the bed and began kissing me. I tangled my fingers in his curly hair as a response. He pulled his shirt off, then began to pull mine off. He kissed me down to where my pants began. He looked at me for the right away and began unbuttoning my pants. He pulled my pants all the way off. He began palming me through my boxers. 

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked in his lust-filled voice. 

"Definitely." I stopped him and flipped him on his back. I pulled his pants off along with his boxers. I took his whole dick in my mouth and started moving my head up and down. 

"Fuck yeah Gavin." Michael moaned. Michael pulled his dick out of my mouth and went around to the back of me. He forced his dick inside me and gave me a minute to adjust. I gave him my nod of approval. He began pumping in and out of me faster than I thought he could ever move. 

"Mi-cool!!" I shouted. 

"Wait," he commanded. He pulled out of me and began jacking himself off into my mouth. I did the same with myself. I went as fast as Michael did. He came into my mouth at the same time as I came onto him. Michael lied back in our bed, breathing heavily. I placed myself next to him. 

"I love you Gavin." He said tipping my head to meet his. 

"Be mine forever," he added. 

"I always will be Michael. Always." 

\--------------------------------------------- 

I hope you guys liked this! It was kinda awkward writing the sex scene because, ya'know, I don't really watch gay porn in my free time. But anyways thanks for reading. Please tell me what I could do better in my next fanfics, possibly smuts. Keep on having the feelz!  
-


End file.
